


Cat and Mouse

by MoonchildMalec



Series: Cat and Mouse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Magnus is scared of mice, Mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: Alec hears a shriek, and when he rushes to Magnus' aid he finds out about one of Magnus' biggest fears.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a group chat, and we were discussing who would be the one afraid of a mouse. We couldn't decide, so I'm starting a new series with different scenarios where either/both of them are afraid of a mouse.

Alec was folding sheets, tucking them neatly into their linen closet, when suddenly he heard a loud shriek from the kitchen. Years of Shadowhunter training kicked in, and he went running towards the source of the scream, Seraph blade ablaze, only to find… Magnus, perched on one of their bar stools.  
“Magnus?” Alec let out with a slight puff of an exhale.  
Magnus’ head snapped up, cat eyes staring back at Alec with dilated pupils.

“Magnus what’s wrong?” Alec approached the kitchen island with wary steps.

“There’s a mouse in our kitchen, I saw it. That nasty thing ran in under one of the cupboards,” Magnus said and pointed to the cupboard in the corner.

Alec looked taken aback at first, but then he started to laugh. It started out as a small chuckle, but he was quickly doubled over and gasping for breath. When the laughter finally subsided and he looked up, he was met with an angry-looking warlock.

“I’m sorry, love. It’s just, you’re the great and formidable Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn… You’ve probably fought every nefarious creature that can be found in this realm, so I didn’t exactly peg you as the kind of guy who would be afraid of a mouse.”

Magnus waved a dismissive hand, “Normally I’m all for compliments, you know that, but it’s a long story. I’ll tell it to you, if you want, as soon as you’ve gotten that vermin out of our loft.”

Aleck chuckled again, but rummaged around for a dustpan and made quick work of scooping the mouse out of its hiding place and bringing it outside (“Make sure you take it all the way outside, not just let it loose in the staircase,” Magnus shouted).

“Is it gone?”

“Yes, Magnus, I took it all the way outside like you asked me to.”

Magnus looked at Alec with narrow pupils for a second, before taking the hand Alec offered him and stepping down from the bar stool. His previously terrified expression turned into one of adoration.

“You truly are my knight in shining armour,” he said with a short peck on Alec’s lips.

“I don’t get why you didn’t just magic it away?”  
Magnus shuddered, “I’d never waste my magic on such a nasty creature.”

Alec looked expectantly at Magnus, until Magnus gave in with a sigh and sauntered over to their bar.

“Very well, I’ll tell you the story, but it’s one that requires a drink.”

Magnus quickly mixed up two cocktails; one flaming vodka martini for Alec, and a whisky for himself, and headed over to the sofa where Alec was waiting.

He sat down, cross-legged, next to Alec and cleared his throat, before going into full story-teller mode.

“The year was 1873. I was travelling the globe with two of my dearest friends, Ragnor fell and Catarina Loss, and we were wreaking all kinds of havoc, I shall have you know. One night, against better judgment, we found ourselves at a Downworlder gathering, and I was just about to seduce a Nixie when Ragnor and Catarina swept me away and placed a blue drink in my hand. In hindsight, I should have been wary of the drink and their subsequent snickering as I accepted it, but at the time I didn’t think anything of it. As soon as I’d downed the drink, I felt a tingling sensation starting to spread through my body, and * **POOF** *. I turned into a mouse. Now, as it turns out, someone had brought a cat to the gathering, and I spent the entire evening running and swerving the cat, much to my friends’ amusement. The thought of mice and their horrible, little bodies, scurrying and burrowing in everywhere now makes me squirm.” Magnus finished his story with another shudder.  
Alec was clearly trying not to break into laughter again, but eventually failed.

“So how did you get turned back? Did it wear off like the rat thing did for Simon?” he asked in between bouts of laughter.

Magnus’ face looked grim, as that of a man who has seen too much in his lifetime.

“Turns out, Faerie magic reacts weirdly to Warlock blood. I spent three days as a mouse before Catarina and Ragnor finally decided they’d had enough fun, and through a joint effort turned me back to my own, fabulous self again. And that, my dear Alexander, is why you never accept a drink that you haven’t mixed yourself, or that you’ve seen being mixed.”

Alec eyed the cocktail he had been sipping on in terror.

“You didn’t. Tell me you didn’t.”

For the first time since Alec came rushing to Magnus’ aid, Magnus let a small smirk creep onto his face.

“Darling, I would never.”


End file.
